


Batman Without Robin

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, One Shot, Reader Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Hi! I had a fic request for you, if you wouldn't mind writing it. I was wondering if you could doing a gabrielxreader fic where  maybe just the reader is traded (for whatever reason) to heaven where a couple angels are chosen (or choose) to take them into their care. And Gabriel chooses the reader. Thank you x1348923948. You rock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Without Robin

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't exactly what you wanted, but the whole thing got stuck in my head and...whelp, here we are.

You'd been in pain before, but it'd never been this bad.

One arm pressed tight against your abdomen and the other keeping you upright against the wall. Blood soaked your clothes and skin. Your vision was dark around the edges as you dragged yourself toward where you'd last seen the Winchesters.

The bodies of fallen demons and angels lay scattered about. Scorch marks shadowed the floor in the patterns of long feathers. Sticky pools of blood slickened the floor. It was eerily quiet now. Only the sound of your own ragged breaths and the occasional groan or grunt from ahead broke the silence.

Finally, you stumbled around the corner. What you saw had you crying out.

Sam was draped across the floor, tall form twisted inward as blood pooled around his chest. Dean was half-crouched, half-slumped over his brother, angel blade still fisted in his hand. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth as he looked up. 

"Y/N," His voice was wet and hoarse.

You managed to shuffle to their side before your knees gave out. "Dean. Sam..."

Dean's free hand shook as he laid it against his brother's neck. "S-Sammy?"

There was a loud expulsion of sound and then voices called out.

"Dean?" 

Dean's head lifted slightly. "Cas?"

The trench-coated angel appeared in the door, blood flecking his jaw and clothing. Blue eyes alighted on the fallen Winchesters. He was across the room and at their side in an instant. Another figure followed after him, slightly smaller.

Cas' strides were a little uneven and he sort of fell to his knees beside the brothers. 

"Cas, man, you gotta save him." Dean's voice sounded utterly wrecked.

"Dean, I can't. I'm severely weakened-"

The second figure finally stepped into the light. Golden eyes flashed with a small amount of sadness as he bent. 

"You two dumbasses take dumbass-ery to a whole new level. I mean, taking on a warehouse full of angels and demons? Hello, do you have a death wish?"

"Gabriel, can you save Sam or not?"

You'd heard about the archangel from the brothers. Stories filled with no small amount of anger and tempered hatred. But the angel had seemed to come around just as Cas had.

The archangel spoke again. "There're three of you. I can only heal two with what juice I've got left."

Dean made a pained noise. "Save Sam and Y/N."

"No." 

Three sets of eyes swiveled to you. 

You were slumped against the wall, arm pressed against the ragged wound in your belly. The pain had begun to dull. The bleeding had slowed. You weren't going to make it, that much was clear. Death had your number and it was only a matter of time before he showed up to collect. 

With a wet cough, you straightened. "Dean, you and Sam...You do a hell of a lot more good for the world than I ever did. You two are the ones who can be heroes. 'M just a sidekick."

"Y/N, no. You-" Dean was shaking his head.

You grinned with bloody teeth. "I'm dying, Dean. Gabriel can save you and Sam. Let him. I'll be all right. You'll be all right. Batman was always okay without Robin anyway."

Dean shuffled across the floor until he was at your side. His green eyes were suspiciously shiny. His jaw clenched. 

"Batman ain't shit without Robin, Y/N." 

You laughed again, the sound abruptly becoming a wracking cough as blood misted from between your lips. Your hand trembled as you lifted it to Dean's face. The faint stubble along his jaw was rough against your palm. The hunter leaned into the touch as his eyes slid shut. A single tear tracked down his cheek.

"Take care of Sam. Take care of yourself. Or I'll haunt your ass." You used the last of your breath to push the words from your mouth. "Catch you...On the...flip side, Dean."

 

Gabriel watched Y/N with his heart in his throat.

He'd never seen or even heard of any hunters as selfless as the Winchesters. Until today. The woman had simply accepted her fate. She didn't argue or plead, or try to barter. No, she made her peace with grace and dignity.

Gabriel had been watching over Y/N for a while now. He'd been drawn to her strength of will and her quick wit. She made him feel things he'd never really felt for a human before.   
It took everything he had to ignore the part of him that demanded he go save her and leave the Winchesters to their fate. 

And so, he stood there, rooted to the concrete floor as he watched the light in Y/N's eyes go dark. Her hand dropped limply from Dean's face. Her soul seemed reluctant to depart though.

The brilliant orb shone as it hovered over the body it had once called home. 

Dean turned away sharply, returning to his brother's side with his jaw clenched and lips pressed into a thin white line. There was a perfect print of Y/N's hand over his cheek in blood.

"Gabriel," Castiel's voice was low as he gazed up at his brother.

Gabriel crouched, touching two fingers to Sam's temples and then Dean's. Strength leeched out of his body. He stood then, striding over to where Y/N's soul hovered.

Sam gasped in a breath, chest rising as he struggled to sit up. 

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. "Sam."

"Dean, where...What happened? Where's Y/N?"

There was a beat of silence in which Dean's throat worked and his eyes lowered shamefully. "She, ah, she didn't make it."

"But, Cas...Gabriel, you guys could bring her back-"

Castiel shook his head. "I am sorry, Sam. But we're too weak. All we can do now is escort Y/N's soul to heaven."

Sam made a ragged noise like he was about to start the argument to end all arguments.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "I'll escort her. Cas, you make sure these two don't go and do anything stupid."

Y/N's soul seemed to shiver as Gabriel corralled it in his hands and spread his wings. With one flap, he breached the gates of heaven to bring Y/N home one last time.


End file.
